Janet Harker and an Adventure with Ghosts
by Nerdfighter1309
Summary: A spin-off from my other story 'Janet Harker and the Philosopher's Stone', so this is also a minor crossover with Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Auror Thom Harker and his daughter Janet go to investigate the ghosts of Amity Park, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is a spin off of my main fic Demigods and Wizards, so read that first (that also means this is Percy Jackson and The Olympians crossover), this fic officially starts after the demigods return to America at the end of the school year. As with the other fic, bold are spells, italics are in Ancient Greek, only difference, 'inverted commas' are thoughts.**

The two wizards, Janet Harker and Thom, her father, looked at the city Thom had been sent to investigate, it was a small city, with rows of terraced houses eventually leading up to brownstone tenements, and finally a couple of tall office buildings, there was a shopping district, a high school, a library and a large mayor's office.

" _Janet, we'll start by talking to the mayor._ " Janet looked up at her father, he was a tall man, with salt and pepper hair, kind blue eyes and a weather-beaten face, he was wearing a tweed suit and a waistcoat, oblivious to Indiana's summer heat. " _After all, he was the one who asked the Aurors for help, then we'll talk to the town's resident ghost hunters, see what they know about the ghosts, I doubt it's much, they are only muggles, so their perception is limited._ "

" _Muggles are more perceptive than wizards think Dad,_ " Janet said looking out over the city, " _sometimes they make connections we don't_." Janet was very short for her twelve years, with long blond hair and clever brown eyes so dark they were almost black, what Janet lacked in height she made up for in intelligence and presence. Despite her height Janet had an air of one used to command, she was dressed in a blue t-shirt, jeans and a white cardigan with a satchel over one shoulder, she is wearing two silver snake bracelets with green eyes.

"Thank you for coming Mr Harker," Mayor Ernesto Montez was a man of medium height, beady green eyes, a seriously retreating hairline, and a large black moustache. "Up until now I had been content on letting the Fentons deal with the ghosts, they do catch some ghosts, but they don't catch all of them, and with the elections around the corner I want to show the public that I'm doing something about the ghosts."

"I can understand your concern Mayor Montez."

"I particularly want you to catch the ghostly thief Inviso-Bill," the mayor handed Thom a picture, he studied it and passed it to Janet who pocketed the picture, the picture was of a teenager with white hair, green eyes, and tan skin, he looked to be about fourteen, he was wearing a black and white hazmat suit. "We aren't too sure what to make of him, sometimes he hunts other ghosts, but a while back he turned to theft, and then back to ghost hunting, but he is causing large amounts of damage to buildings whilst hunting other ghosts."

"We will keep a look out for him Mr Mayor."

"One question Mr Harker, why did you bring a child with you?"

"My daughter, it's the summer, and we rarely see each other, so I brought her along."

"You brought a child to hunt ghosts?"

"She is almost as competent with the, err, equipment I use as I am."

The mayor did not look too happy over this, "very well, the Fentons live over there on Johnson street, you can't miss it, looks like a spaceship landed on their house."

"It does look like a spaceship landed on their house," Janet said looking at the squat brownstone with its giant metal extension, "or like the building is wearing a giant metal hat," Thom chuckled and ruffled Janet's hair. They walked up to the building and knocked.

"GHOSTS!" Came an exclamation inside, Thom raised an eyebrow, then the door swung open and a huge man in an orange jumpsuit pointed a weird gun at Thom, "wait, you're not ghosts," he sounded almost disappointed as the large gun powered down, "and I thought I could finally use the Fenton Freak Slimer."

"Yes Mr Fenton," Thom began before Mr Fenton cut him off.

"Please, call me Jack," Jack smiled, he was a very tall man with large blue eyes, a strong chin, and black hair that had turned white around the sides.

"Right, Jack, I am here to ask you a few questions about ghosts."

"Well, you've come to the right place; my wife and I are the foremost experts on ghosts in the Americas."

"I was aware, I have been brought in by the mayor to hopefully deal with the ghost problem once and for all."

"No need for that, we've got things under control, it's only a matter of time before we catch the ghosts."

"Jack, can we please sit down somewhere, so we can coordinate our efforts to deal with the ghosts, if you don't mind I would like to know what you know about the towns ghosts, just personalities etc."

"Yeah, sure we can go to the living room, your daughter can wait in the kitchen if she likes. My wife and son should be back soon, and my daughter is over at a friend's house."

"I'm sure that Janet," Thom began.

"I would be fine with that, I could get some reading done," Janet said smiling.

"Very well Janet, have fun."

The adults sat down in the living room whilst Jane sat in the kitchen and read the section about ghosts in _An Essential Book of Spells and Knowledge for Children of Hecate_. About ten minutes later a feminine voice called, "honey, I'm home."

'That must be Mrs Fenton,' Janet thought, 'which means their son will probably be sent in here soon, there goes my peace and quiet,' footsteps approached the kitchen and Janet put her book down.

"Who are you," a voice asked, Janet looked at the entrance of the kitchen, and there stood a boy. He was about fourteen, with ebony black hair and big light blue eyes; he was wearing blue jeans, red and white trainers, and a white shirt with red around the hem and cuffs and in an oval in the centre.

"I am Janet Harker, and before you say anything, yes I am English," Janet said jumping down from the counter where she sat, she walked over to the boy and held out her hand "and you are?"

The boy looked confused for a moment, "Danny Fenton," he said shaking her hand, both were surprised by the other's grip, "why are you in my house?"

"Following your parents numerous failed attempts to capture the ghosts in the town the mayor asked my Dad to deal with the ghosts."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, 'what's he got to be nervous about?' "So, your Dad is a professional ghost catcher?"

"No, not just ghosts, the mayor asked the state government for help, who in turn asked other people for help, eventually the messaged reached my Dad's boss, who sent him."

"So, how are you going to catch the ghosts?"

"That's why we came here, Dad wants to read your parents research, then we'll do some research, and devise a way to catch the ghosts." then something struck her about Danny. Janet reached into her pocket to look at the picture of Inviso-Bill again, she held the picture up to look at it next to his face, "if you ignore the eyes, hair and skin tone, they can be changed by contact lenses, a wig and makeup, the match is uncanny," she muttered looking at Danny.

Danny gulped, "what's uncanny?" Janet turned the picture around so that Danny could see, he backed away open mouthed, Janet did not even need to cast legilimens to feel the fear and panic rush off Danny, 'she knows, she's known me for only ten minutes and she's worked it out already.' Janet hears the thought as Danny focuses on that one thought, 'I have to escape, don't want to be torn apart molecule by molecule."

"From the look on your face I take it I'm right," another wave of panic, "relax, I'm not going to hurt you, after all, you're a ghost, I'm unarmed, what, did you think I was going to hit you with my book?" Danny smiled sheepishly.

"So, you're not going to tell my parents?"

"Goodness no, from what I can tell, they are a few sandwiches short of a picnic, it would be counterproductive." Danny visibly relaxed, "by the way, did you choose the name Inviso-Bill?"

"No, the news gave me that one; I prefer Phantom or Danny Phantom."

"Can I ask some question?"

"I guess," Danny said rubbing the back off his neck.

Janet reached into her backpack for her wand, " **legilimens** ," Janet whispered as she slipped into Danny's mind she passed an impressive array of mental defences until she reached the part of his mind that knows truth from lies, she finally retrieved a muggle ballpoint pen and a sheet of parchment. "Why would a ghost pretend to be human?"

"I'm not a full ghost, I'm a halfa, one of only three, half ghost, half human," Danny was telling the truth. "A few months ago my parents built a ghost portal in the lab downstairs, it broke, but my friends convinced me to go inside and have a look, I accidently pressed the on button which was on the inside, this turned me into a halfa, and let out the other ghosts, which I now have to fight every night." Danny had told the truth the whole way through, Janet furiously scribbled down notes, "what if my parents find one of your notes, won't I be in a lot of trouble?"

Janet laughed at this, "I would be very surprised, my notes are in Ancient Greek, now, next question, why did you suddenly start stealing valuables a couple of weeks ago?"

"Oh, there was a ringmaster called Freakshow, at a traveling circus who had a staff that could control ghosts, he made me steal things, but because I'm a halfa its grip wasn't absolute, I broke free and broke the staff," Danny was telling the truth.

When Janet finished writing there was the sound of two sets of footsteps, one pair were heavy they sounded like combat boots. Janet stretched out her legilimens spell, they were a boy and girl, both Danny's age, "two people, one in combat boots," Janet said, Danny blinked in surprised.

"That'll be my friends Sam and Tucker."

"Hi," the girl, Sam said before seeing Janet, Sam was a goth, she was about the same height as Danny, she had short, black hair which was tied into a high ponytail. She wore black choker around her neck and a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the centre, a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists, she has purple lipstick, and violet eyes, her eyes narrowed "Danny, who is that and why is she sitting on the counter?"

Janet jumped down from the counter and smiled at her, "hello, I'm Janet Harker," Janet held out her hand which Tucker shock, but Sam refused, Janet blinked, "have I done something to offend you?"

"It's not you," Tucker said, Tucker is African-American, with black hair, turquoise eyes and thick glasses, he wore a long sleeved yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants brown boots and a red beret, he is also carrying a backpack and a PDA. "Sam's in a bad mood, her parents are trying to get her to make friends with people who they deem appropriate, and Sam is angry about it because wickle Sammykins wants to rebel."

"Shut up Tucker," Sam swung a fist a Tucker, who ducked. Sam sighed, "sorry I shouldn't take it out on you Janet, it's not your fault, it's my parents."

Janet smiled, "it's okay."

"Anyway, Danny, we came over to tell you Danielle's been seen back in town."

"Who's Danielle?"

"Danny's," Sam paused.

"Clone," Sam and Tucker gasped, Janet started scribbling again, "she worked out who I was in like five minutes."

"And you haven't told anyone?" Sam asked sounding rather surprised.

"No," Janet said blowing one of her hairs into place, "he's not a bad ghost, so I saw no need to tell."

"You still haven't told us, why you're here," Sam said.

"Dad was asked to deal with the ghosts, including Inviso-Bill."

"So, why aren't you doing anything?"

Janet raised an eyebrow, "like what?"

Sam shrugged, "getting someone, because you know, Danny's a ghost, and your family is here to hunt ghosts."

"But, I'm convinced Danny's innocent, so why would I want to harm someone who's innocent? There are much easier ways of dealing with this."

"Like?"

"Proper procedures, gather evidence, question witnesses, find an actual crime."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, as far as I can tell Danny hasn't committed any crimes."

"Tell that to the Guys in White, they say it's a crime for just being a ghost."

"Who are the Guys in White?" Janet frowned.

Danny sighed, "the Government's secret ghost hunting division."

Janet frowned, "that should not exist."

"I wish it didn't, but no such luck."

"Janet," Thom called, "we're going, say good bye."

Janet jumped down from the counter, "well, it was nice meeting you, I'm sure we will see each other around the town again, have a good day."

"And you," Tucker said, Janet shook all their hands again before walking into the hall.

"If you need any help, I will gladly lend you some Fenton ghost hunting gear," Jack said, holding onto the Fenton Freak Slimer.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll use my own, I have more experience with it."  
"Hmph," Jack harrumphed as he shook Thom's hand.

"Anyway, we should be on our way, thank you for everything Mr Fenton," Thom said as he pulled on his jacket and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

" _I've solved one of our problems Dad,_ " Janet said once they returned to their hotel, Thom looked up from where he was writing a letter to the Auror commissioner.

" _Oh, and what's that_ ," Thom said looking at his little daughter who was reading in a chair.

" _Daniel Fenton is Inviso-Bill,_ " Janet said handing her father the notes she had made at Fenton Works.

" _Interesting, are you sure he was telling the truth?_ " Janet levelled a look at her father.

" _I checked, he was not lying at any point_ ," Janet said.

" _If he is a ghost, even a half ghost he will be resistant to legilimens."_

 _"He is, but he doesn't know how to resist properly, so I was able to get into his mind, Dad, were you aware that the government has a secret ghost hunting division called the Guys in White?_ " Thom suddenly stiffened.

" _No, that's not good, muggles chasing ghosts, last time that happened we had the 1984 or 1989 New York incidents, those five buffoons almost levelled the city, twice, we don't want that again, I'll talk to the Commissioner about that, I hope she knows as little about that as I do._ "

There was suddenly the sound of a muffled explosion and screaming, " _sounds like the ghosts are at it._ "

" _Well, let's have look_ ," Thom said as he attached the letter to his owl and sending it off, he then reached over and pulled on his coat.

" _Alright_ ," Janet said as she jumped up, " _ghost hunt,_ " they ran out the door.

* * *

Danny sat in a booth at Nasty Burger waiting for Sam to come back with their lunches, Tucker was opposite him fiddling with his PDA, "I'm worried Tuck, what if they actually are good at ghost hunting, they might actually catch me."

"Well, the girl didn't think you had committed a crime, so they might just go after your enemies."

"What about ghosts like Klemper, or Cujo, they're not bad, just misunderstood, but Janet and her Dad might think they're bad."

"You worry too much Danny, they'll soon realise Cujo and the like aren't bad," Tucker said as Sam returned with their lunches.

"So, what are we going to do about the new ghost hunters?"

"See," Danny exclaimed, "I'm not the only one who's worried about them."

"Look, Danny, she said it herself you have committed a crime, so they won't do anything, right," Tucker said shrugging.

"I don't think the law applies to ghosts, besides she's a kid, her Dad has been hired to hunt the ghosts, Inviso-Bill is probably on their list."

"Well, we can hope, because there's nothing else we can do," Sam said finally.

"So, you said Dani's back," Danny said trying to lighten the mood, "where'd you see her?"

"She was flying over the park," Sam said, "she looked well, a bit dirty and tired, but well enough."

They were cut off by an explosion, Danny sighed, "it's a Thursday, must be Skulker," he got up and left for the bathroom.

* * *

It was indeed Skulker, the mechanical ghost was shooting missiles at cars and buildings whilst laughing and shouting, "come out whelp, I have a nice spot on my mantlepiece for your pelt."

"Okay, that's just gross," Janet said as she and Thom arrived on scene, by now all the civilians had fled.

"Ghost, you have violated the law by using magic to damage the property and endanger the lives of muggles, surrender now and face trial."

Skulker stared at the man in the tweed suit as if he had two heads, before doubling over and laughing, "you are hilarious human, I am the ghost zone's greatest hunter, your threats don't frighten me."

"Hey, tin can, you're also the ghost zone's only hunter," Danny said floating down with his arms crossed.

Skulker smiled, "ghost boy, you won't find me as easy to defeat now I have removed that stupid planner from my armour. I will peel you and hang your pelt on my wall and grind whatever remains into a paste and use your skull as a paperweight, for I am Skulker," the ghost shouted reaching a crescendo, "the ghost zone's greatest hunter."

"That's just nasty," Danny said.

"I think there's an asylum in Salem where you would fit right in," Thom said drawing his wand.

During the monologue Janet had circled around the fight to the shrubbery (or a shwubberwe if you say nigh) where Tucker and Sam were hiding, "hi," she said causing them to both jump.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that," Sam hissed.

"Sorry," Janet said apologetically.

"Why are you here? You could get hurt," Sam whispered, Janet narrowed her eyes.

"I can take care of myself; I could ask you the same question."

"Danny needs us, he beats up the ghosts, we capture them with the thermos," Tucker said, "look out," they ducked as a missile sailed over their heads.

"That was close," Sam muttered as they turn back to the fight, Danny was fighting Skulker, whilst Thom chanting silently. "What's your Dad doing?" Sam asked Janet.

"Looks like he's chanting."

"I got that, but why is he chanting."

Janet looked at her father and feels at the magic coming off him, "oh, so that's what he's doing, just watch, it'll come to fruition in a moment," Sam groaned. Suddenly Danny and Skulker land (Skulker on his head) with a thud, "oh, there you go."

Sam looked at the fight open mouthed; Skulker and Danny looked equally confused. "What are you going to do now ghost, you can't fly?" Thom asked wiping his brow with a handkerchief.

"YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" Skulker bellowed.

"It's only temporary Skulker, so, I repeat what are you going to do?"

"What did he do?" Sam asked.

"This will be a challenge to explain, um," Janet said, "well, first off my Dad is a wizard and he cast a spell that grounded Skulker and accidently Danny too, got it?" A dumbfounded Sam and Tucker nodded, "good, second off, he had to chant the spell because Skulker as a ghost is sort of on a different layer of reality to humans and most witches and wizards magic. So normally spells like the normal grounding spell, which only affects tangible objects would pass right through him, also as ghosts are animate, it makes it more difficult. Chanting the spell makes it like using a broad brush instead of a small brush, the only difference is that it takes longer to cast and uses more magic.

"Look out," Tucker yelled, another missile was heading toward them, get and run.

"We're not going to make it!" Sam yelled, Danny turned and ran towards them, but he was still grounded.

"Relax," Janet said, she clicked her fingers, and the missile exploded inside an invisible bubble, "shield charms work like a, well charm."

"You're a wizard as well?" Tucker asked, sounding a bit shaken.

"Witch actually, but, yes."

"So could you get Danny airborne again?" Sam asked looking at their friend who was engaged in hand to hand combat with Skulker, whilst Thom hurled spells at Skulker, who just shielded himself, or turned intangible.

"Could, yes, would, no," Sam glared at her, "it's rather impolite to undo another wizard's spell, because to do that you have to be more powerful than them, or have a talent for it as a curse breaker. To undo another magic user's spell is basically rubbing it in their face that you are better than them," Janet drew her wand, " **Firmus** ," she cast the spell at Skulker, who had turned intangible. He now became tangible in time for Danny's fist to connect with his head, removing it from the rest of Skulker's body, the green blob of the real Skulker then fell out the head, "now I have to decide if you're an exceptional circumstance for the obliviate law."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, you're going to obliterate us?" Tucker asked waving his hands out in front of him, "I'm too young and handsome to obliterated."

Janet laughed at him, "I said obliviate, remove your memories of magic, and replace it with something more mundane."

"I think they count as an exception," Thom said walking over, "they already knew of the magical world, even if just the ghosts, just know that I would be very angry if you told anyone," Thom said, narrowing his eyes, "it's not a good idea to make a wizard angry."

"No sir, my lips are sealed," Tucker said saluting.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well done wizard," a new voice said, a bald man in a white suit with sunglasses, and an oversized gun, he was flanked by two other identical men, "but we'll take it from here," he signalled for his cohorts to move.

Thom moved to block their path, "I don't think so, as a magical creature Skulker is to be tried in wizard court, as are his rights."

The agents laughed in unison, a hard, mirthless bark of a laugh, "they are ghosts, they have no rights, they're freaks of nature, mistakes to be studied and destroyed," the agent levelled his gun at Thom, "now step aside."

Janet stepped in front of the agent, "no, you won't hurt the ghosts, they're not mistakes, they're sentient spirits."

The agents laughed again, "run along little girly, go play with your dollies, leave the law to us adults."

Janet growled and narrowed her eyes "under the International Convention on the Rights of Magical Creatures, all sentient magical beings and spirits, including ghosts, ghosts are entitled to a fair trial before being punished, except in a couple of exceptions, none of which apply here. That convention was codified into America's Bill of Rights for Magical Beings and Spirits. Also, it is not a good idea to anger a witch, even if I am short."

The agents looked at each other, "we have our orders the ghosts are coming with us," the ghost hunter shot at Janet who barely had time to raise a shield, reaching blindly behind herself with her magic she found Danny and released him from the spell that was binding him.

"Run Danny, get your friends, and Skulker to safety, we can defend ourselves."

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Thom muttered as he fired a stun spell at an agent who blocked it with his gun, before diving for cover "it's not good for my ego," Janet only nodded in reply, she was too busy maintaining her shield.

"I'm bored Dad, can I turn them into animals now?" Janet asked after several minutes of stalemate.

"I was wondering why you hadn't."

"You told me not to at the airport."

"I forgot about that, fine, you can turn them into animals."

"Yes," Janet pumped her arm in excitement, she clicked her fingers and the agents turned into albino weasels (with tiny sunglasses).

"Okay," Danny said flying over to pick up the angry weasels, "remind me to never make you angry at me," Janet chuckled.

"I thought I told you to get out of here," Janet said as she and Thom walked over to where Danny landed, where Janet took the weasels and put them in a magic bubble.

"I got everyone out of here, and then I came back, you know, to see if you needed help."

Janet laughed, "me, need help, hardly."

"She wouldn't admit she needed help even if she was facing a pack of dragons," Thom said pulling Janet into a one armed hug.

"So, what do we do with the three stooges?" Janet asked looking at the floating weasels.

"Well, we could take them to the Auror commissioner, I'm sure she was thrilled to hear about them, she'll be even happier to meet them."

There was a hooting behind them, they started and turned to see Thom's owl carrying a message, "bet that's her now."

"I bet it is," Thom unattached the message and read it through, "she was unaware of the guys in white."

"I'll bet," Janet butted in, "she's not the type to let something like that happen."

"She's furious about it."

"When's she not?"

"Our orders are to capture on sight."

"Done that."

"And send them to her, along with the ghosts."

"Well, looks like we'll need a portkey."

"That's easily achieved," Thom said burning the letter in his hand, "we should go, where'd you leave Skulker?"

"In the park, I left a duplicate to guard him."

"Duplicate?" Thom said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Danny said as a second Danny appeared next to him, "like that," they said in sync before merging.

"Fascinating," Janet said rubbing her chin, "I wonder."

"No, you are not trying to make a second you," Thom said before turning to Danny. "I will never understand you zone ghosts. normal ghosts I can understand, I mean I was taught history by one, but zone ghosts confuse me, I know the theory, but the powers confuse me."

Danny shrugged, "anyway, let's go get Skulker."

"Wait," Thom said as he summoned a quill and parchment, he wrote a quick note and attached it to the owl before releasing the owl, "to see if we need to make your friends forget about us," they start walking towards the park with Danny flying overhead.

* * *

They arrived at the park to find other Danny, Sam and Tucker unconscious and a short girl ghost fighting a vampire ghost, and losing badly. Danny ran to his clone who merged back into him, "hey, fruitloop, ready for round two?"

"Ah Daniel, so here's the rest of you, good, I was getting bored of the knockoff and the photocopy," he shot a purple ray into the short girl who collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Where two white rings formed around her middle, then one slid to her head and one slid to her feet, changing the white hair to black, the tan skin to pale skin, and her hazmat suit to baggy beige shorts, a blue hoodie and a red beanie hat.

"You guys go check on Danielle, I'll deal with Plasmius," Danny said, anger burning in his voice, Janet was about to argue when Thom stopped her.

"They're obviously arch-rivals, let them fight it out, we'll step in if things go badly."

Janet sighed, "right Dad."

"If you've finished talking over there," Plasmius called, "the scary ghost wants to fight Daniel."

"I suppose you won't let us arrest you, on four charges of assault, will you? Mr..."

"Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius, and, no I won't."

Thom shrugged, and started walking towards Danielle, "he's all yours Phantom."

Danny flew at Vlad, who blasted him with a purple beam, Danny dodged and punched Vlad, who caught the punch, and punched back with a fist glowing with ectoplasm, sending Danny tumbling. Danny corrected himself and blasted Vlad, who raised a purple shield, Danny flew at Vlad, who shot up and blasted into Danny's back, Danny screamed as he crashed into the ground.

"Need some help?" Janet said, it was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah," Danny croaked, "he's stronger than I remember, be careful, he's a halfa"

"Skulker did his job well," Vlad gloated, "now, what to do with the cop and the little girl, I suppose, standard procedure would be to get rid of witnesses." Vlad raised a glowing fist, "goodbye little pests," he released a beam of energy.

The beam shot towards Janet, where it met an invisible wall, "nice try," Janet said smiling at the halfa, "but not the best idea. So, how does coming quietly sound now?"

"Bah, witches, I hate witches, so that means that the man in tweed is an Auror, oh well won't be the first time I've fought off Aurors."

Vlad flew at Janet, straight into an invisible wall, "did you forget about that?" Janet asked condescendingly, "you've been a bad boy, now you're grounded," Janet raised her wand, " **descendo terra duo** ," a confused Vlad crashed to the ground.

When Vlad stood up, his hair is now out of place, and he is struggling to rise, "you are strong witch, but I am stronger," he phased and broke the spell.

"That's impossible," Janet said as the ghost flew at her at top speed, he crashed through the barrier, Janet only just managed to roll out the way. "Note to self, stronger shields," Janet said as she stood.

Vlad laughed, "did you really think you could defeat me little badger?"

"Yeah, kinda," Janet said as she clicked her fingers, 'if normal magic is not working, I will just have to use Greek magic,' she thought. A large pillar of rock shot out of the ground, straight into Vlad's chest, the ghost is sent spiralling into the side of a building. Vlad was not out yet, the older halfa shook his head, growled and flew straight at Janet, " **descendo terra duo** ," Vlad crashed into the ground again, creating a small crater, he shrugged off the spell again.

"Bah, I shall retreat for now, but I shall return, and I shall have my revenge," Vlad flew off before anyone could stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's rather," Janet began turning back to a partially recovered Danny, "oh what's the word?"

"Creepy, crazy, weird?" Danny supplied.

"Generic, it's like he took masterclasses from just about every spoof movie and comic book villain ever."

Danny laughed at this before doubling over in pain; Janet rushed to his side, "how bad is it?" She asked lowering him to sit on the remains of the pillar that hit Vlad.

"I won't be running a marathon any time soon, can't you, you know."

"Nope, I am not allowed to use healing magic until I'm eighteen, except under supervision."

"Does your Dad count?" Danny said pointing at Thom who was tending to Danielle, Tucker and Sam, Janet shook her head.

"Not got the right training, besides, healing magic is not made to be used on half ghosts, I wouldn't really know where to start," Danny sighed.

"Vlad's never done something like this before, he's attacked us, but never Sam and Tucker, he's always left non-ghosts out of it, something's changed."

"People change, the crazy usually get crazier."

"He's also never been that strong before, I mean, last time we fought to a standstill, and agreed a tie, but now."

"You were weakened by Skulker, and he fought you in two halves, I think he might not be as much stronger as you think he is."

"I suppose you're right," Danny limbed over to Thom, "how are they?"

"Danielle should be waking up soon, the goth. Sam was it?" Danny nodded, "she'll wake up within the hour, the other not long after, I've done my best with my limited healing abilities, but they'll have headaches for a while, maybe dizziness and nausea, but they'll be okay. I have no clue how to heal the ghost girl, but she has minor scrapes and bruises, if my diagnosis spell is working properly on her, which I think it is. So what did the crazy want?"

Danny smiled a wan smile "for me to be his ideal son, to marry my Mum, and totally destroy my Dad."

"Oh," Janet said, "so he's that kind of crazy, great," she deadpanned.

"So, what's our next move?" Thom asked.

"We wait, I get some sleep, we let them recover, and surely you must be getting tired."

"Yes, a bit, maybe at fifty percent," Thom said, "but I've been tireder and dealt with worse."

"I'm not tired at all," Janet said.

"Do you remember what I said about a flock of Dragons?" Thom asks Danny whilst smiling at his daughter.

Janet crossed her arms, "we both know I'm telling the truth Dad."

Thom laughed loudly, "I know dear, is a Dad not allowed to tease his daughter?" Janet smiled at him.

"Who's laughing?" A groggy voice asks, they all turn to see Dani sitting up.

Thom put a hand on her shoulder, "easy Danielle, you took a nasty knock to the head."

"Who are you, how do you know my name, where's Vlad?"

"I'm Thom Harker, I'm an Auror, this is my daughter Janet, I'm assuming you know Danny."

"Okay, so that answers my first two questions, but where's Vlad? And what's an Auror?"

"Janet scared off Vlad," Danny said, Dani's eyes widen at this as she looks at the short witch.

"How? Also, what's an Auror?"

"An Auror is like a magical policeman, we deal with supernatural crimes, Janet defeated Vlad because she is a very powerful witch," Thom said.

"One more question, where is everyone? Shouldn't the curious onlookers have arrived by now?" Dani asked before lapsing into unconsciousness.

Janet started, "Dad, do you think that means?"

"A monster, almost definitely, and a powerful one at that to scare off everyone like that," there is a loud and deep snorting, snuffling sound, Thom draws his wand and Janet removes her bracelets, "Danny, get everyone out of here, you are in no shape to fight a monster."

"I can..."

"No," Thom cuts him off, "you can't," Danny picked up the other three and flew off, just as a minotaur lumbered around the corner.

"Well, this will be fun," Janet said as she pressed the eye of her snake bracelet, turning it into a sword, the Minotaur looked around, unable to see them, "Dad, Minotaurs are almost blind and rely on their sense of smell right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I think this one is having problems smelling through all the flowers in the park," as she said this the minotaur turned towards her, sniffed, bellowed, and charged, Janet shot a stun spell at the minotaur, but it barely fazed the monster, Janet rolled to the side just as the minotaur charged passed her and rammed into a tree. The monster now had its horns stuck in the tree, Janet walked up to the struggling monster, trying not to alert it to her presence, the minotaur started kicking in her general direction. The minotaur pulled its horns from the tree with an almighty bellow, it turned towards Janet and charged again, unable to dodge Janet raised her wand, " **protego duo** ," the charging minotaur bounces off the shield, but the shield shatters and Janet is knocked back a couple of metres.

"Janet," Thom yelled rushing to her side.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy," she said pushing herself up, she stumbled a bit, but was able to maintain her footing.

"Let me do it, just rest," Thom points his wand at the minotaur which is struggling to its feet, Thom also snatches up Janet's fallen sword, " **flipendo** ," the minotaur stumbles backwards before falling onto its back. Thom rushes forward, " **fumos** ," a thick, black, oily smelling smoke screen rises obscuring the minotaur and Thom, when it dissipates the minotaur is gone and in its place is a pile of yellowish dust.

"I need to work on my duelling spells," muttered Janet, "let's go back to the hotel, wait where are the weasels?" Three sets of sunglass covered weasel eyes peek out from behind a tree, Janet instantly puts them in a bubble, "oh, there they are, we should sent them to the commissioner."

" **Portus** ," Thom says pointing at an old box; Janet snaps her fingers and the agents become human again. Now free of the bubble they try to run away " **petrificus totalus** ," in short order all three are in body binds, they are then placed next to the portkey, which then activated sending them to a holding cell at the Aurors' offices. "Now let's go back to the hotel."

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel they found an owl waiting for them, Thom gave it a treat and read its message, "she expects Skulker and the agents, she is not going to be happy."

"Tell her about Vlad, that'll get her blood pressure up," Janet said as Thom wrote the letter to the commissioner, he sighed at the immaturity of his daughter.

"I'm sure it will, but what did he mean he had encountered other Aurors?" Thom mused.

Janet dropped her book as she realised something, "the Wisconsin vampire, you know the one two years ago."

"Of course, people described a vampire, but attributed powers to it that no vampires have, some Aurors were dispatched to deal with it, but they didn't defeat it, they described a red eyed, blue skinned vampire who glowed and shot rays at them, the commissioner thought they had been hit over the head too hard. I have to tell the commissioner," Thom started scribbling furiously, when the letter was sealed he attached it to the owl and sent it on its way, "maybe we'll catch it tomorrow Janet."

Janet sighed and got out the chair and walked to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

The next day was also sunny, when they woke up Janet and Thom found an owl delivered letter waiting for them, "she wants to bring in Vlad by any means necessary, and Skulker if possible, also if the Guys in White interfere again she's going to send them all to prison."

"Well, let's get going then," Janet said finishing her breakfast.

Janet and Thom were walking along the street, "you know, it would have been a good idea to give Danny a way to contact us," Thom said as they looked for anything ghostly.

"Well, we can always go to him," Janet said, "we do know where he lives and you can always go talk to the Fentons about ghosts," Thom groaned at the thought.

"I do not want to talk to them ever again, she's sane and clever, but he's missing a few screws."

"Behold, I am The Box Ghost, lord of all things hollow with lids" came a nasal voice from a blue dungaree clad warehouse worker ghost who had just floated into the street, people were screaming and running from the most harmless looking ghost ever, "all will bow before me or be destroyed."

"Speaking of missing a few screws," Thom muttered, "hey ghost, are you going to peacefully go back to where you came from, or have I got to force you?" He shouted at the ghost, who started laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was in his room on the phone to Sam, "I'm telling you Sam when I got back to the park they were gone, but there was a strange pile of dust. I don't know how their fight with the monster went, they told me to get the three of you to safety, I come back and they'd vanished" Danny said over the phone. "Yes, Dani's fine, my parents left yesterday after they visited, they're going halfway across the country for some paranormal conference, so it's just me, Dani and Jazz... Fine if you want to be pedantic, Dani, Jazz and I." Just then a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth, "Sam, I've got to go, yes it's a ghost, probably boxy," Danny hung up the phone and transformed from his human form to his white haired ghost form, he phased through the wall and invisibly flew down the street. He soon found Thom and Janet standing next to the unconscious Box Ghost, Danny starts to slow clap, they jumped, and spun around looking for him, Danny turned visible and landed next to them. "Well done, you defeated Boxy," he pointed the Fenton Thermos at the Box Ghost and sucked the ghost inside, "I'll take him back to the zone, Boxy's not a criminal, just a pest."

"Behold," shouted a loud, piercing, slightly robotic voice emanating from a parking machine, the machine shook and a green ghost emerged, he was tall, with long white hair, he was wearing lab coat and green goggles, "I am Technus, Lord of all things electronic," the ghost then began a monologue about taking over the world.

"Do all your villains yell behold when they appear?" Janet asked Danny.

"Just Technus and Boxy."

"What are we dealing with here?" Thom asked.

"Technus controls all electronic devices that aren't properly shielded, he also makes ecto-lightening and ghost ray and shields, he usually monologues for a while, then tries to take over the world, fails and builds a giant robot."

"Then I will use the penguins to destroy the plant monster, leaving me the ruler of the world," Technus finally finished, before launching into evil laughter.

"Technus, how about we just skip to the giant robot?" Danny asked.

Technus' eyes flashed, "that's a brilliant idea, I will build a giant robot and destroy..."

"Stop monologuing," Danny shouted, shooting a green ray at the white haired ghost.

"Ah, the impatience and impertinence and, er, other words beginning with imp of youth," Technus said rose into the air, "I shall raise this city and replace it with a technotopia and nothing can..."

" **Descendo terra duo** ," Janet cast, causing Technus to return to the ground with a bang.

"What happened?" Technus asked dazed and confused, he quickly recovered, "who dares to ground the mighty Technus?"

"Hi," Janet said as she waved a hand at Technus, "Technus, you know that trying to destroy a city with magical powers is illegal, right?"

"Yes, but I'm doing it anyway, because no-one can stop me."

"I'm pretty sure we can."

"You can't if you're aren't ghost as well," Technus shot ghostly green lightning at Janet, who, with a wave of a hand, raised a shield to protect herself, Technus shied back, "so there is a witch, I thought Skulker had finally lost it."

"Since when are you sane Technus?" Danny asked.

'Technus appears to have forgotten about the giant robot when he got angry,' Janet thought, 'if we keep him angry he won't build it.'

"Take that back!" Technus cried as he launched a barrage of lightning at Danny, who blocked with a ghost shield, Danny then flew at Technus, who raised his own ghost shield to block.

" **Reducto** ," Janet cast.

" **Conjuro fulguris** ," Thom cast simultaneously, the two spells raced towards Technus, overtaking Danny, they impacted Technus' ghost shield, shattering it like dropped china, Danny then flew through the shattered shield and straight into the technopathic ghost, knocking him backwards.

"I gasp won't be so gasp easily overcome," Technus muttered as he held onto his chest where Danny hit him, he shot lightning at the ground causing dust and small bits of rock to be blown into the air.

" **Depulso** ," Janet cast, sending the dust cloud away, Technus was nowhere to be seen, "he got away, and the grounding charm will have worn off by now."

"One ghost escaped," said a voice behind them, there was a sudden shock and Janet, Thom and Danny were knocked out, "however we caught a pair of wizards," the Guys in White agent said over his communicator, he signalled to his compatriots and they lifted the three of them and lifted them into a van.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched from a rooftop by a lone figure, "Danny's going to need help," Danielle muttered before flying off to follow the van.


	5. Chapter 5

Janet woke up in a small room, it was not a nice room, it was metal on all sides, the door was metal, the bed in one corner was metal, the sink and toilet in one corner was metal, the chair in one corner was metal, it was all metal.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

A slot in the door slid open, "you are a prisoner of the Guys in White, witch," the harsh grating voice spat out the last word, "we have some tests to run, cooperate and you might be able go free."

"And if I don't."

"Then this will be very painful, don't even think about trying to escape, if I see you using magic I get to shock you, and I really want to shock something. Also you can't use magic, we built our base in a magical dead spot, no magic works here, just science," Janet realised he was at least partially right, her internal magic was too low for her to even cast a luminos.

"You can't keep me here, I have rights."

"No you don't, you're a freak against nature, but you are going to help us destroy your kind," the panel slid shut.

"Oh great, crazies, I hate crazies," Janet muttered as she sat down on the hard floor, really wishing for a book to read. 'I wonder, can I communicate with the outside world, in theory, legilimency can be used to communicate with others by putting messages in their heads, but I don't know where I am, I could be miles from anyone. I also don't know if he's right about the magical dead spot, there's more than one source of magic, I'll test that theory,' Janet reached out mentally for the background magic that is omnipresent on Earth. The background magic is a source of magic that few witches and wizards can use, but it can be used, just like internal magic. It was there just faint, too faint for an ordinary witch or wizard to use, but Janet is no ordinary witch, she is a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic, she pulled on the magic, drawing it into herself, then came the next problem. If she was seen casting a spell she would be shocked, so she would have to not be seen casting the spell. She is pulled out of her train of thought by the sound of someone screaming in the background, Janet perked up, it was a man, hoping it wasn't her Dad, Janet curled up on the bed and cast legilimens silently. She jumped into the mind of the guard and knocked him out by forcing his mind to sleep, 'I've never managed that one before,' she started rummaging through the guard's mind, 'I'm still in Indiana, but a long way from anywhere.' Then, using a map of the base from the mind of the guard she moved on to one of the guards in the room in which the experiments were happening, Plasmius was sleeping standing up in one corner, 'I thought they were ghost hunters, why are they working with a ghost?' The man being examined was not anyone she recognised, he was tall with long dirty grey hair and unkempt facial hair, he had dark blue eyes with deep bags under them, he was wearing the remains of a suit, 'maybe another wizard or halfa.'

* * *

The alarm suddenly went off, causing all the guards to rush out the room, "we have intruders on the first floor, one ghost, and three sympathisers armed with ecto-weaponry, secure the prisoners, and eliminate the intruders." Janet jumped back to the mind of the unconscious guard, there were two other guards in the room, one was short and squat, with musclebound arms, he looked like he'd fit in with the Ares campers, he had the same piggy brown eyes, same greasy brown buzz cut, same broken nose and same lack of intelligence. The other was the opposite of his partner, he was a tall, lean man, with a black buzz cut, watery blue eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses and a look of intelligence to him he was more of a librarian than an agent. He slapped the unconscious guard to try to wake him up, "out cold," he said drawing his gun, the other did the same, "but not a mark on him, who could have done this? The witch is asleep and the intruders are still on the first floor."

"I dunno Bob, maybe we have a traitor."

"How would they have knocked him out without leaving a mark?"

"My Ma's apple cobbler could knock out an elephant, at least that's what my Da said."

"Be serious Curtis."

"I'm not serious, I'm Curtis."

"That's not what, huh never mind," he plucked the communicator off his belt, "prisoner 103 secure, the guard has been knocked out, but the prisoner is asleep."

"Excellent," a voice wheezed, "make sure she stays asleep."

"Yes sir," the guard pressed a button, electrifying Janet's cell, Janet screamed as her mind was wrenched back into her own body.

Bob cringed inwardly as he watched the small girl cry out in pain as she was shocked into unconsciousness. He knew he was told by the big cheese that she was a freak, a monster in human skin that could kill him with one or two words, but she was so small, she looked to be the same age as his little girl. It was hard to believe that something that small could be so dangerous, but the Guys in White were doing good, look at England, the freaks run rampant over there, and twelve years ago killed a lot of normal people in an internal war. Bob was pulled out of his musing by the unconscious guard crying out in pain and toppling out the chair.

"What happened Bob?" Curtis, his idiot partner, asked, Bob's eyes widened as he realised what had happened.

"It would appear that this place isn't as free of magic as the science guys want us to think, I think the little witch in their was able to knock out the guard and was using him to listen in on our conversation, probably planned to knock us out as well." Bob frowned, this didn't fit in with what they were told about witches, why didn't she kill the guard, or him, or Curtis? His gun was on the desk, the boss always said the freaks killed without remorse and would kill whenever they got the chance, they were like ghosts, they only emotion they had was glee, but then why make the guard cry out in pain and give away an advantage? Did they feel pain? Had he just hurt a little girl? Why didn't she free herself? The button was right there, did they interrupt her? Maybe the boss was wrong, he said the noseless wizard had smiled as he killed his family, maybe he was just a bad wizard, there could be good, and bad wizards, like humans, couldn't there? Yes, it wouldn't make sense for God to allow a race of people to be wholly evil, did that means they were wrong about ghosts? The fighting was getting closer, he could hear it now, he would have to fight, and he was on the wrong side.

"Curtis, do you think we are on the wrong side?"

"What do you mean Bob?"

"Well, think about it, have you ever seen a wizard actually hurt someone who didn't attack them first?"

"No," Curtis said rubbing his head.

"That little girl who we electrocuted, she seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, but the boss said witches are great at acting and fooling people and stuff."

"To the point where she gave away an advantage we didn't know she had."

Curtis frowned and sat down on the floor, "I'm going to have to think about that."

"I can hear the gears grinding now," Bob said as he walked over to where the witch's things were kept, inside were two bracelets, a stick that glowed softly and a Greek book not even Curtis could pry open. Behind him Curtis started crying, Bob spun around and ran to his friend, "what's wrong bud?"

"You're right, we hurt a little girl, we should help her," Bob smiled.

"That we will bud, turn off the waterworks, I have a plan," he pulled the communicator off his belt, "hey boss."

"What, what is it?"

"Um, our monitor just died; can we have the code to the prisoners' cell?"

"Very well, 8979."

"We'll go check in on her then."

"Report back when the prisoner is secure, dismissed."

"Yes sir," Bob said as he casually hooked the communicator back on his belt, he grabbed the keys off the unconscious witch, "and we are a go, Curtis grab the witch's things, we're staging a prison break."

* * *

Bob and Curtis walked down a metal corridor, all the corridors are metal, but this one had thicker metal, it was the prison block, home to the Guys In White's public enemies 1 and 2, as well as a witch, a wizard and a clown, soon it would just be home to the clown. After passing this far without seeing another agent, all off fighting, Bob thought they were home free, until they saw another pair of agents walking towards them. "Halt, this is a restricted area, state your name and purpose," one agent, a sergeant, said holding up one hand.

Bob saluted, "Agent Bob Kippins and Agent Curtis Jay, we are here to check on the prisoners, on the big boss' orders."

"Well, don't let me stop you then agents."

Curtis and Bob walked forward until they were level with the other agents, "now!" Bob shouted, hitting the butt of his gun into the sergeant's face and then again into the back of his head when he doubled over, Curtis punched the other agent into the wall, both were out for the count.

"Well, that went better than expected," Bob muttered. "Come on, we're on the clock now," he set off running down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

Bob and Curtis soon arrived at cell 103, where Bob unlocked the door, to reveal the unconscious witch, "grab her, I'll go unlock the other cells," Curtis carefully lifted the unconscious form of the girl onto his broad shoulders whilst Bob bustled around unlocking the cells. Together they released the grey haired man and the raven haired boy, both had ghost restraints on still which Bob did not have a key for.

"Vlad is that you?" The black haired boy asked the grey haired man.

"Hello little badger," he wheezed, "come to gloat at how far an old man has fallen."

"You look even more than half dead."

"Months of captivity will do that to a man Daniel."

"Why are you helping us?" Vlad asked Bob.

"We turned coat, didn't like the conditions they were keeping you in, realised that you actually had emotions, no matter what the big cheese says."

"Thank you, I think I might have finally lost it if you hadn't released me."

"Can I have some help?" Bob said from the fourth door, "this lock's stuck."

Together they managed to open the door, they were immediately assailed by a very angry man in a tweed coat, "Mr Harker, he's helping us," Danny pleaded, "please stop hitting him."

"Sorry, thought you were one of them," Thom said reaching out a hand to help the startled Bob to his feet, just then Curtis lumbered into view, Thom gave a gasp and rushed to his unconscious daughter's side, "oh my baby girl," he cupped her face, "what happened to you?"

Bob gulped, "I'm afraid that's my fault," Thom gave him a death glare, "before we switched sides we were given orders to shock her into unconsciousness. That reminds me, I need to resign," he pulled the communicator off his belt, "hey big boss."

"Are the prisoners secure?" The voice wheezed over the radio.

"They were when we checked on them."

"Good."

"Boss."

"What now?"

"Me and Curtis got to thinking, we don't like shocking little girls into unconsciousness, so we resign, good day and goodbye," he raised the communicator above his head and smashed it onto the ground, the badge from his breast pocket soon followed with Curtis' badge.

"Let's go, um which way is out?" Danny asked.

"Towards the fighting, but we need to get Mr Wizard's wand, so this way," Bob said

"My name is Thom," Thom said, "how about you and I go get my wand," he turned to Curtis, "you get everyone else out of here, because they are in no condition to help."

"Got that Curtis?" Bob asked.

"Yep," the giant said with a toothy grin.

"Good, now get out of here, we've got a wand to find."

"And the Fenton thermos," Danny said remembering something, "the box ghost is still in there."

"Right," Thom said, he then turned on his heel, "time's a wastin," Bob and him then set off down the corridor at a jog.

* * *

"Alert, alert, two agents have defected, they are helping the prisoners escape, recapturing the prisoners is our main priority," a voice said over the loudspeakers.

"Didn't take them long," Thom said, they were now about halfway towards the security room with his wand and the Fenton Thermos in, "why is our stuff separate to Janet's?"

"You and Danny are considered more dangerous, so your things are under more security."

"Well, that will probably come back to bite them."

"Why? Janet is younger she won't have as much experience."

"Yes, but Janet is more powerful than I am."

"Why's that?"

"She inherited it from her mother."

"We're here," Bob said, he handed the gun to Thom, "I'll open the door, you shoot everyone, don't worry the gun was designed for ghosts, so it only knocks out humans," Bob started entering the code and Thom took shelter behind the door frame. The code was accepted, but when the door swung open no-one was there, Bob tsked, "either things are going badly upstairs, or someone is going to have hell to pay," he walked over to a panel in the wall, he pressed a part of the panel, which swung open to reveal Thom's wand and Danny's thermos.

"Let's go say hello to your ex-boss," Thom said as he checked his wand, hooking the Thermos on one of his belt loops he walked out the room, "um, which way?"

"This way," Bob said as he started walking down a corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, several floors up Danny, Curtis and Vlad were walking up the never-ending staircases, "how many, gasp more? I've pant lost feeling in my legs," Danny complained.

"Six more flights to the top, the fighting sounds to be a couple floors above us," Vlad said, unlike Danny he was not as out of breath, Danny narrowed his eyes at his arch nemesis.

"How do you know?" He spat.

Vlad pointed at the sign on the wall, "we're on floor B6, which means 6 floors below the ground."

On the next floor Curtis stopped and put Janet down, "she's waking up."

"Uh, where am I?" A drowsy Janet asked, when she saw Curtis looming over her she started.

"Janet," Danny said, "it's okay, he's the one who's breaking us out, he just carried you up like eight flights of stairs."

"Thank you," Janet said before hauling herself to her feet, Curtis smiled and handed her wand, bracelets and book to her, she slid the book into a pocket, put the bracelets on her wrists, she wordlessly cast legilimens to test the wand was working, she slipped into the big guard's head to find his name, "thank you again Curtis."

"How did you?" Danny asked.

"She's a legilimancer, a witch with the ability to read your mind," Vlad said narrowing his eyes. Janet, not knowing who he was tried to slip into his mind, but was quickly repelled by stronger versions of Danny's mental defences, Vlad chuckled, "oh no you don't little badger, you are not the first legilimancer I've met, what did you want in my head?"

"Your name."

"Vlad Masters."

"You are also Vlad Plasmius."

A shocked Vlad stared at the little girl, "what makes you say that?"

"First off you must be a halfa, seeing as you appear human, but are wearing the same collar as Danny, which suggests it's an inhibitor collar of some kind, however the fact I'm not wearing one suggests to me that they are specifically for ghosts. Because you are halfa that means you are Plasmius, because there are only three halfas, and I have met all of them. But that wasn't you was it, or you would know me."

Vlad smirked, "very astute, no that wasn't me you faced, that was a doppelganger made by the science division here, it has my powers, but stronger, however, it has to recharge off me after every fight, it had the job of finding and bringing in Daniel."

"Where's Dad?" Janet asked.

"Mr Wizard went with Bob to face the big boss," Curtis said, Janet smiled and nodded.

"Let's get going," Janet said, "if we stay here much longer they're probably going to catch up," they got up and started walking up the stairs again, with Janet sticking close to Vlad as she carefully and subtly disarmed his mental defences, whilst simultaneously checking for any guards, "all the guards appear to be fighting."

"Who are they fighting?" Danny asked, Janet checked by jumping into the mind of one of the agents, she knocked him out as she left.

"Sam, Tucker, someone with ginger hair and Dani."

"That'll be Jazz, so they're staging a jailbreak, well, let's go help," Danny said starting up the stairs again.

* * *

Thom and Bob stood before a blank wall, like everything else in the base it was metal, "are you sure the boss' office is behind this wall?"

"Yes, this is it, you have to know the code to get in," as Bob said this the wall slid open, to reveal a dimly lit passageway, "or he's expecting you."

"He knows we're here, so there's no need for stealth," Thom said he cautiously walked forward, checking where he was stepping for pressure plates, as he walked through the passageway he noticed that there was more and more magic. "Why would he need magic, or does he just not feel the need to remove it from the room that he thought no wizard would ever go to?" Thom mused as he walked, relishing the feeling of his magic returning.

"Pardon?"

"Why is there magic in here, but nowhere else in this base?" Bob shrugged.

"There is magic here, Thom Harker," a voice wheezed in the darkness, the voice had a British accent, "because I don't relish the feeling of being weak without it," they rounded the corner to enter into a large, rectangular office space, with only a desk and a chair as furnishings, the desk and chair had been pushed to the wall. At the far end of the room stood a short man in a white suit with a hood that covered his face with a white veil.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Director of the Guys in White."

"Well, you're under arrest."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," the Director drew a wand from inside his coat, "Well, that explains the magic in the corridor. You're a wizard, why are you doing this?"

"Revenge, I am training the agents to help me catch the wizards who murdered my family and crippled me."

"So, that's it, you want to catch the death eaters, so do most people, but they'd kill you."

"Defend yourself Auror, we're going to duel right here, right now."

Thom sighed and drew his own wand, "very well, I accept your challenge."

"Good," the Director purred, "the terms of the challenge are that we will duel without seconds until one of us is unconscious, unable to stand, or gives up, there is to be no physical contact and neither of us can use the three unforgivable curses."

"I accept the terms."

"Take your position and bow," Thom walked to a point opposite the Director, "Mr Kippins, can you referee? We just agreed the three rules."

"Okay?" Bob said hesitantly, he walked to a point halfway between the two, both of them then cast shield charms on Bob to protect from stray spells, both Thom and the Director bow deeply to each other and then turn to Bob, "begin, I guess."

Thom launched the first volley of spells at the Director, " **protego** ," the spells fizzled out on the shield, " **stupify** ," the Director returns, Thom non-verbally cast the shield charm, " **aqua eructo** ," a torrent of water shot at the Director, " **conjuro ignis** ," the torrent was met with a column of fire, which evaporated the water leaving the room full of steam. " **Aere purgaro** ," the Director cast, clearing all the steam, " **colloshoo** ," Thom cast, the Director being unable to dodge was now stuck to the floor, " **finite incantatem** ," the Director cast releasing himself from the floor. "C **onfringo** ," the Director dived to the side to avoid the spell, which destroyed part of the wall behind him, " **slugulus eructo** ," Thom raised his shield to block the jinx.

"The slug jinx, really? What are we third years?"

"Says the man who put my under the gum shoe jinx."

"It would have prevented you dodging."

"And the slugs would have distracted you."

" **Expelliarmus** ," the Director cast, catching Thom off guard he was disarmed and hit back into the wall, " **incarcerous** ," Thom was bound by a thick rope that appeared from the Director's wand, "I expected more from an Auror, especially you Thom Harker. **Stupify**." Thom slumped into unconsciousness, "Mr Kippins, bring him along, I have prisoners to reclaim."

A/N If you think Thom went down too easily, just remember he's tired, and weakened from being in the magic-less cells, meanwhile the director has been in his office, which is full of magic.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny lost track of time as he fought, he dodged a poorly aimed ectoblast, shoot an agent, dodged ectoblast, shoot agent and so on, soon he dared leave his hiding place to observe his handy work, a dozen agents were lying on the floor on from being hit by the ectoenergy. Vlad had hidden during the fight, after so long trapped in his cell and the long climb he was too weak to do anything.

"You okay over there Vlad?"

"Okay being relative," Vlad called back. Danny surveyed the situation, Vlad was hiding in a doorway, Janet and Dani were holding their own against Vlad 2.0, who was weak from not being fully charged, Sam, Tucker and Jazz had the last couple of agents pinned down behind some crates, Curtis had been knocked out by Vlad 2.0 "it would seem we're home free, wouldn't it Daniel."

"Not so fast Mister Masters," wheezed a voice at the end of the corridor, a short man in a hooded suit with a veil covering his face walked down the corridor with a lumbering gait as if he had a stone in his left shoe, he was followed by a terrified Bob who was dragging a rope bound body. "I am the Director, and you are not going to leave this facility unless you go through me, as Mr Harker found out." Bob was now close enough now that Danny could see the face of the rope bound form, it was Thom, there was a loud crash in the background as Dani finally defeated Vlad 2.0.

"Dad!" Janet called as she ran over to her father's still form, tears streaming down her face, "it's okay, he's still alive."

"Of course he is, I'm not a barbarian, although, he has probably learnt to not take his daughter to work."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he can't protect you from all the dangerous things, like me."

"Still not a valid point."

"Bah, are you going to surrender now?"

"No, not really, you are at a disadvantage, you are obviously a wizard, but this environment is almost totally void of magic, the amount here is not enough for you to use, I on the other hand have a sword."

The Director scratched his head, "no you don't," the Director's eyes widen as Janet slid off her one of her bracelets and pressed down on the gem that shone in the snake's eye, the bracelet morphed into a sword, "yes you do. No matter I can deal with this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote control of some kind, he pressed a button and there was sound somewhere above them of two very large pieces of metal hitting together, then there was a hiss and a faint breeze.

"All that for a breeze?" Danny questioned, "talk about a let-down."

"Danny, that breeze was the magic returning to this room," Janet said.

"Yes, now will you surrender?"

"You are yet to explain why we should surrender."

"Look around you," he pointed at Danny and Vlad, "two of your ghosts are stuck in inhibitor collars," he pointed at Dani who was panting next to the defeated Vlad 2.0, "one is exhausted from fighting my ghost." He pointed at the ongoing fire fight, "the humans are a non-factor," he pointed at Thom, "and I defeated your father in a fair duel."

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"Me," Janet turned her sword back into a bracelet, she then returned it to her wrist and drew her wand.

The Director laughed a wheezy cackle, "you? You are a weak, barely trained witch who may have just finished her first year of wizarding school, you're not worth my time."

It was now Janet's turn to laugh, "you're an idiot, never underestimate anyone who can do magic," Janet silently cast legilimens and searched the Director's head, his mental defences were quite strong, but they seemed to be natural rather than occlumency, Janet immediately set to work disassembling them.

"Bah, if you think to highly of yourself then defend yourself, " **stupify** ," Janet batted the spell away with her wand, " **expelliarmus** ," Janet batted it away, " **confringo** ," the explosive spell met a barrier the moment it left his wand. The explosion sent a very confused Director flying backwards, "I've got to say, I'm impressed, I've never had that one used on me before." The Director grinned, " **stupify** ," 'I am winning,' " **colloshoo** ," 'it is only a matter of time,' " **incendio** ," 'she is on the defensive,' " **aqua eructo**." 'Unable to return fire she will eventually slip up, " **alarte ascendare** ," or she will succumb to magical exhaustion,' " **incarcerous** ," 'after all her magic is not fully developed,' " **rictusempra** ," 'she cannot defeat me,' " **reducto** ," 'her shield charms must be taking their toll,' " **ventus** ," 'that tickling feeling inside my head,' " **conjuro fulguris** ," 'she is a legilimancer!'

Janet was almost there, she was down to the last line of defence, she would have finished faster if she had put her whole mind into it, but she had to ward off the Director's spells, some of which were quite powerful.

"This is unfair, you did not tell me you were a legilimancer," the Director complained, " **conjuro fulguris tria** ," the huge column of lightning flew towards Janet and was met with a shield. The Director gawked, 'she is much more powerful than me, or anyone else I have ever fought, I must catch her off guard, we are gaining quite the audience.' They were now being watched by his remaining agents, the ghost sympathisers and the three ghosts, Mr Kippins was untying the still unconscious wizard.

"My turn Director," the witch said grinning at him with a Cheshire grin, she clicked her fingers and the Director felt something hit inside his head and everything was suddenly black, "welcome Director," the girl said, he couldn't see her.

"Where are we?"

"We are inside my mind, or rather just outside of it on a battleground I control," the blackness coalesced into a castle, then shifted into a desert, then an ancient temple, a boat, a deserted island, the seafloor. Rather unnerved the Director backed away, "you can't back away from me when I'm everywhere," she said appearing behind him, he jumped and scrambled away, right into her again, "see," the two witches said in sync.

"This must be an illusion."

"No, it's quite real," said a new Janet, he jumped at this, 'I have never met a legilimancer this strong,' "why thank you," the Janets had merged into one Janet. 'She is reading my mind,' "here thought and speech are the same, and you are about find out that it is not a good idea to hurt my family," everything then snapped to black and the Director found himself falling.


	8. Chapter 8

On the outside, everyone was confused, Janet had just declared her turn, but nothing magical had happened, instead the Director had taken to mumbling and occasionally crying out, meanwhile Janet stood perfectly still.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Danny.

"A battle of minds," said Vlad, Sam instantly levelled her ecto-gun at him, he raised his hands, "please, I have no intention of fighting now, or for a very long time, in case you haven't noticed I'm wearing one of the suppressors as well, I'm quite harmless."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "can we trust him?"

"Me and Vlad called a temporary truce until we got out of here."

"So, what do you mean by a battle of minds?" Sam asked, lowering the gun.

"Janet is a rare kind of wizard who can perform legilimency, magic that is not unsimilar to telepathy in comics and on tv, she would also appear to be very good at it."

"Why's that?"

"There are five levels of legilimency, each rarer than the last, the first is the ability to read surface thoughts and to communicate mentally, the second is to truly read the mind, third is the ability to shut down a mind, knocking them unconscious. Fourth is the ability to control or influence a target's actions and to plant false thoughts and memories, finally is something I always thought was just a myth, the ability to draw someone into your mind."

"Is that what Janet's doing?"

"Yes, and it terrifies me."

"Why?"

"Think about, it being drawn onto a battlefield against an opponent who you have no hope of beating, who knows your every move before you do, who can probably wipe your mind just by thinking you away," Sam paled and Danny gulped.

"Would there be no way of beating her?"

"Only a couple, if you were very wilful you may be able to control your environment whilst in her head, as long as she isn't too much more powerful than you, if you practised occlumency, the art of creating mental defences then you would be able to keep her out your head, but only if you were skilled enough. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and magical beings would probably be able to stay out, their minds are different to humans, legilimency is designed for humans, and half humans, so it is unlikely affect them. The soulless would be okay, because the magical mind is tied to the soul, so no soul means they have a different mind, which is unaffected by legilimency."

"What about us?"

"You'd be fine," Thom said as he walked over, "your ghost half would probably protect you in your human form upwards from level two, when you are in your ghost form you are almost fully protected. How long has this been going on?"

"About five or ten minutes," Vlad said.

"I feel sorry for that man."

"He knocked you out!" Danny exclaimed.

"As part of our duel, how deep did he dig his grave before they started fighting?" At everyone's blank looks he sighed, "how much did he annoy Janet?"

"He had you bound in rope, kept telling her to surrender, called her weak and barely trained, and then said she wasn't worth his time," Danny reported.

Thom sighed, "I hope there's enough left of his mind to arrest."

"Is she really able to do that much damage?" Vlad asked.

"Yes," Thom said, "when you look at her you see a powerful young witch, correct?" Vlad frowned and nodded, "I see my beloved daughter, who will one day be the second most powerful witch I ever met, the most powerful being her mother, she is not at her full potential yet, that will come with time, then she will probably be high amongst the most powerful magicians in the world."

"So, not a good idea to make her angry then."

"Yeah, I should probably stop her, he's still got to be fit to stand trial, or this defeats the purpose of arresting him," Thom stepped forward, "Janet, stop!" He called, instantly as though he had been broken from a trance (which he had) the Director started moving again, he collapsed to the floor screaming and scrambled away, until he hit a wall and collapsed.

"Looks like it is too late," Vlad observed.

"No, that's just the shock," he started to walk over to Janet, "I've told you, don't let your anger control, with great magic comes great need for restraint, he maybe scarred for life, or unable to stand trial."

"That wasn't my intent," Janet started before collapsing, Thom ran over and caught her before she hit the ground.

"What happened?" Danny asked rushing over followed by the others.

"Magic exhaustion, she used a huge amount of magic on shield charms and legilimency after being totally drained of magic, the strain was too much."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing, it is like physical fatigue, she needs to rest," he removed his coat and folded it under her head as he lay her back down, he looked up at Vlad and Danny, " **alohomora** ," he cast, the collars around their necks sprung open, Vlad rubbed his neck where the metal had rubbed it raw.

"I've had that itch for weeks."

"Round up the agents, lock them in a room, I'll look for a phone and arrange transport, my boss is going to love this," he turned and walked down the corridor.

* * *

Forty minutes later a dozen Aurors and deputies were clearing out the base, taking all the evidence and agents to the Auror headquarters. The Director had woken up and had recovered from his ordeal, but was definitely not the same. He was more softly spoken, he was jumpy and almost fainted when he saw Janet walking around talking to the Aurors, the young witch had woken up only a minute or two before after being given a potion to recover her strength. When she saw the Director staring at her she walked over, "be a good wizard for the Aurors or you and I are going to have another talk," the Director did then faint, she smiled as she spun on her heel and walked off, leaving two bemused Aurors guarding the unconscious wizard.

"What did she do to him?" One asked.

"You don't want to know," Thom said as he walked past with a clipboard.

* * *

Danny, Dani, Vlad, Sam, Tucker, Curtis and Bob were sitting around in armchairs, inside a tent, drinking cocoa that one of the deputies gave them, "so, Vlad, does this mean business as usual tomorrow?" Danny asked cheerfully.

The older halfa shook his head, "no, I'm ready to turn over a new leaf, I think maybe I'll become a hero, after this," he gestured at the small petrol station that was the only part of the Guys in White base above ground. "I don't think I could take returning to being the villain, what is called for is a nice long holiday, I think Tahiti would be nice. Then I'm going to correct my mistakes, repent and all that, hopefully it's not too late for me, maybe the Aurors would let me join, I'm not a wizard, but maybe..." he trailed off as he stared at the sunset. "I hope I'm not ghost enough to be stuck in my ways, not forever to chase Maddie, I want to move on, find someone else maybe."

At this point Janet walked in, "I just had a talk with the Director."

"How did that go?" Bob asked from the corner.

"He fainted almost as soon as I started talking," she said, flopping down across an armchair.

"Well, guess it's back to the farm for me," Bob said to himself.

"Not necessarily," Vlad said, Bob started, "I would like to give you and Curtis jobs, to say thank you for helping us, how does heads of security sound?"

"Thank you so much Mr Masters," Bob said jumping up and rushing over to shake his hand, he was soon joined by Curtis.

"What are you going to do Dani?"

"Continue travelling I guess, I've got no better ideas, Danny's parents would shoot me on sight."

"I know we've had our differences Dani," Vlad said, "but how about you come stay with me? I promise not harm you."

Dani narrowed her eyes, "sorry Vlad, but I trusted you once, and fool me once," she left the rest of adage unspoken.

"There's a way to make sure he won't break his word," Janet said, drawing everyone's attention. "The unbreakable vow, this is spell in which one person makes a promise, if it is broken by the promiser and they haven't been released then they will probably die, don't think you'll be protected by your ghost half, I've heard of it ending spectres before, so it will affect you Vlad."

"I will swear it."

"Very well, hold each other's right wrist with your right hand, yes like that," Janet started the spell with its intricate weave of light, "repeat after me,

I, Vladimir Charles Masters,

Of my own free will and under no duress,

Do swear to raise Danielle Fenton née Masters as my own daughter,

To not harm her and to prevent harm befalling her,

To protect her and care for her,

I swear this upon my honour and my life."

The spell flashed and the two lowered their arms, "how did you know my middle name?"

"I read your mind back on the stairs."

"I should have known you wouldn't stop trying, anyway, how long until we can leave? Dani and I have a bedroom to design."

"We have to wait for you to give a statement and contact info, then I think the commissioner wants to talk to us."

"Indeed I do," a tall, muscular African American women said as she entered the tent, she was very tall, tall even than Bob and Vlad, she wore a black shirt, black trousers, big black boots and a black cloak, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes which gave a piercing glare everyone shied back from, even Janet and Vlad.

"I would like to thank all of you, I understand that Auror Harker would have been unable to finish his job without your help, in finally helping us destroy this threat we have decided to allow you all to keep your memories of the magical world. Mr Masters, we have also issued you with a full pardon, Mr Kippins and Mr Johns we have also pardoned you two, Mr Fenton we would like to present you with an offer to become a non-wizard Auror, when you turn eighteen of course, don't answer now. You have a few years, an invitation will arrive, the same goes for Miss Fenton, or should I call you Miss Masters now. Finally Miss Harker, good job, I don't expect less from one of Chiron's students, please never turn the criminal into a figurative, or literal bowl of jelly again, he wet himself when you talked to him earlier," she turned and walked off.

"Wait, your reward was her saying good job?" Sam exclaimed, when she was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, that's high praise coming from her."

"Janet," Thom said sticking his head through the tent flap, "we're going to go soon, say your goodbyes," he then withdrew and left.

For the next twenty minutes Janet said her goodbyes, when she left Danny turned to Sam, "do you feel like we've forgotten something?" Sam only shrugged in reply.

* * *

Somewhere in a forgotten corner of the Guys in White base was a thermos, from in that thermos came a small voice, "hello? Anyone there? I am the Box Ghost?"

 **En Fin**


End file.
